The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Recently, light emitting diodes that use nitride semiconductors as light emitting devices have been widely used.
A typical light emitting diode is formed by stacking an N-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a P-type semiconductor layer. As electric power is applied to the N-type and P-type semiconductor layers, the active layer emits light to an external side.
Meanwhile, not all the light generated by the active layer is emitted to the external side. That is, the light generated by the active layer partly disappears in the light emitting diode. Therefore, a variety of studies aimed at solving this problem have been conducted.